


Drive (Speed Paint)

by lighthouseglow



Series: Nexus Archives [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Driving, Flirting, Gen, Mass Effect 2: Lair of the Shadow Broker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I earned the nickname Archangel for a reason, Shepard.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive (Speed Paint)

**Author's Note:**

> I am a terrible driver, so this springs from frustration while chasing the assassin on Illium. Serious frustration. Throwing-the-controller levels of frustration.

“Uh, Liara,” I heard Garrus hiss as we all got into the skycar, “does Shepard really have to drive? She hasn’t been behind the wheel in two years.”

“Plus I was too poor to own a skycar. Nice color, though, can I keep it?”

“No offense, Lily, but that might be a bad idea. Yes, Garrus, she has to. I need to give her directions and you’re in the very back.”

“Well, that’s not my fault, is it? Blame Shepard.”

“Oh, it’s never your fault, is it, V? ‘Sorry, Officer, the bounty hunter shot first.’”

“I earned the nickname Archangel for a reason, Shepard.”

“Bullshit, there’s nothing angelic about _you_.”

“Right back at you.”

“Lily, you need to turn right—no, left, she’s right in front of us! Accelerate, but keep your hands on the wheel—no, you’re going to dent the car if you hit—” The scrape of car metal against glass. “—That building.”

“Shepard, you are going to owe me _so many drinks_ when this is over.”

“Oh, that’s funny, because the alcohol on the _Normandy_ is free, so I actually don’t owe you a damn thing. Too bad.”


End file.
